Lunch Date
by Tressimir
Summary: Yuuna Naurkami and Yosuke Hanamura have lunch together and talk about their relationship. Fem!YuxYosuke, written for a friend.


"Oh, Yosuke!" The silver-haired girl called to her boyfriend as the lunch break began. She made her way over to him, not seeming to notice the multiple hateful glares the other male students shot at Yosuke as she did so, and placed a bento box on his desk. "I figured you might want something homemade for once, and… y'know."

Yuuna's slight blush as she spoke intrigued the Junes scion, who grinned back at her. "Thanks, Yuuna! You're an awesome cook, so this is definitely gonna be great!" Opening the box, he discovered a set of delicious-looking meatballs arranged in a heart shape on a bed of white rice, with a rice ball in the center. Looking up at his girlfriend again, he noticed that her face was much redder than before.

Before Yosuke could response, she hurriedly said, "I know it's not like me to do something cute like that, but… Well, it's the first time I've ever cooked just for you. So I wanted to make it special, and that was the only way I could think of to do it. Don't laugh, okay?"

"Why would I laugh? This is awesome, Yuuna. Want to have lunch on the roof? Not too many people usually go up there at this time." Gathering the meatball lunch, he led the way up to the roof with Yuuna in tow.

Once they were comfortably seated and prepared to eat, Yosuke commented, "I still can't believe it sometimes. That you wanted to date me, I mean. You're so popular and good-looking that no guy would turn you down, and you chose me, the Prince of Disappointment. I'm one lucky guy." He popped a meatball into his mouth, blissfully enjoying the flavor.

"You're the first friend I really made here; I didn't even know any other guys until Kanji joined the team, and you've pretty much always been good company. I couldn't help it that I got interested in you, and I'm really happy that you accepted my confession. I honestly thought you and Chie were a thing for a while." Yuuna slowly ate her own lunch, a mirror of Yosuke's but without the heart shape. "I love this town. I didn't think I would when I first moved here, but despite the murders I've had fun with everyone. You're all irreplaceable friends to me, and you're more than that."

Yosuke smiled at her as her voice slowly trailed off, his expression a bit more gentle than his usual semi-cocky grin. "You're the best girl any guy could ever have, Yuuna. Chie and I are pretty good friends, but I don't think of her any way close to how I think of you. I love you, Yuuna, and that's never going to change." He gently grasped her hand and drew closer to her, catching the surprised girl with a kiss.

"Yosuke… Not here!" She protested weakly, though she obviously wasn't displeased. "Wait until we're sure we'll be alone before you start doing things like that… Think it through a little!" Her reproachful words were weakened by the embarrassment in her voice and the magnificent blush she was sporting.

Unable to suppress a laugh, the young man with the dyed hair winked at Yuuna and smirked. "Alright, I'll bring you over to my place sometime and we can make out all you want." He hurriedly began speaking again as he caught Yuuna's mortified glare, adding, "Kidding, I'm kidding! Just take the joke, okay?"

Shaking her head and quickly busying herself with the remainder of her lunch, the silverette finished eating before muttering, "Don't you try to sweet-talk me, Yosuke. I won't be swept off my feet so easily… I hope."

"Not sounding too confident there. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter as long as we're together. As long as you're here, I'll be right by your side, Yuuna." Eating the last meatball, Yosuke looked up to the sky. "So much has happened, but I'm glad it did. Otherwise we might not be here together right now. You're the greatest, Yuuna."

They were an unlikely pair, the class clown and the normally stoic girl, but they say opposites attract. Whatever the reason, Yuuna Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura had formed a bond that could never be broken.


End file.
